


The Place of Execution

by rubylily



Category: The Last Story
Genre: Decapitation, Execution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syrenne faces her execution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place of Execution

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for bloodyvalentine, with decapitation/severed heads as the prompt.

Maybe she had been foolish to hope for a happy ending. As a mercenary, she knew better than anyone just how cruel the world really was. But a part of her had still held hope, and she didn't regret fighting for a better future.

And if someone else could enjoy that better future she had fought for, that was good enough for her.

Syrenne's hands were tied behind her back, and two guards held her arms tightly as they led her up the stairs of the prison, to the place of her execution.

Her body was in terrible shape. She had spent the last few days in the dungeons, and the guards were quite sadistic to the prisoners, often beating and kicking them. Her throat was heavily bruised - choking her had seemed to be the guards' favorite pastime - and there was a persistent pain in her gut, as she often tasted blood at the back of her throat.

The Empire had invaded Lazulis Island shortly after Calista and Zael had married, with "investigation" as the official reasoning, although everyone knew they were really just after the rejuvenated lands. Both human and Gurak had fought back against the invading armies, but their strength was no match, and both commoners and nobles were hunted down like animals.

Syrenne had gotten Calista and Zael free just as they had faced capture. She had known the price she would have to pay, but she had lied and told them she would join them shortly. She only hoped they would someday forgive her for breaking her promise.

As punishment for allowing Calista, the one remaining noble of Lazulis Island, to escape the clutches of the Empire, her sentence was beheading.

Her one regret was that she had no idea where Lowell and the others were. Although she was not the praying type, she still prayed for their safety.

Eventually she and the guards reached the top of the stairs, and they stepped outside onto a large platform, where the executioner and his large axe awaited them. The sun was just about to set, and a crowd of unfamiliar faces was gathered around the platform. There were no Gurak to be seen - apparently the Empire hated Gurak even more than Count Arganan had.

Syrenne could almost laugh. She had no idea her execution would draw such a spectacle. It was kind of flattering in a horribly twisted way.

The guards pushed her forward, and then they forced her to her knees. As they pressed her throat against the chopping back, hard enough to choke her, they brushed her hair from her neck so that the executioner would have a clear shot.

The executioner picked up his axe and approached Syrenne. "Any last words?" he asked.

Syrenne smirked. She had risked death so many times already, and she had long since learned how to face death with dignity. Even if this wasn't the way she had expected to die, she couldn't let her façade crack. "Don't miss," was all she said.

The executioner steadied his axe, and she closed her eyes.

With one mighty swing, the axe sliced cleanly through Syrenne's neck.


End file.
